Allos The Destroyer
by Therosaur
Summary: This is a bad AU sequel to the now non-canon Legacy comic series. It s not very good. Don t go into it with high hopes or you ll be disappointed. Sorely. It s mediocre writing at the best parts and ungodly at worst. Still I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

Haaron grasped the longaxe firmly. Very firmly. Too firmly. He was afraid. But so were all his enemies. His former friends. He knew every single one. Boys and girls from his village on Rattatak. Some of them human,some of them native .He had some close friends inbetween them,but all that was gone now. There was just Sith doctrine. The word of lady Talon. She took him as her apprentice. That was an honor. After all she was Sith. She had once been the third most powerful person in the Galaxy. She had told him that earlier and he did believe it. She had the aura of a powerful person. And he could be one too,Darth Talon told him. He just had to win the Proving. He was at the Proving now. And he was not winning. Haaron barely dodged a violent sword swing from a boy he played with just two days earlier. The child was two years his minor,yet now it seemed the other way around to him. He could not bring himself to kill him. Not that he could easily attack anyone. He wasn`t born a warrior. He never played with sticks with the others when someone picked that idea up. He did not see the fun in swinging a sharp piece of metal around and trying to kill others with it. War was the main export and import of Rattatak,and Haaron was not fond of it. He did not want to die for some warlord. But now he was dying for a beautiful outlander. A really beautiful outlander. She didn`t have the quintessential "dancer twi'lek''`s features,but she was still very attractive,both on an emotional and sexual level. Her eyes sold it for Haaron. The yellow. He had not seen eyes with a light color for all the eleven years of his life and the Sith Lady`s eyes enthralled him. He had to fight for her. And he had to win. He was not a warrior,but she told him of sagely Sith. She told Haaron of many things. Some he had a vague recollection of,from the time a Jedi Knight tried to establish a learning facility in his village. He attended eagerly,until a few months ago the young,energetic Jedi was found with four limbs missing(five if Haaron counted the boneless one),nailed to the wall of the village temple. No one really knew who had done it,but there were suggestions. No one asked questions. This being Rattatak it was very unwise to do so. He parried a violent blow,coming from the young boy,who had engaged him. And then another. After that a slight retreat and a thrust. His opponent dismayed for just long enough for Haaron to slash his face open with the longaxe. He hoped the boy died. He really hoped. He dared not look closely or attempt to finish him off. He wandered away meekly and fearfully. This was not a thing for him. Talon was worth it. She was. She would train him,so his imperfections would melt away. He would become powerful. Most importantly of all she would give him a good education. A very good one. Better than what the Younglings received. Better than the one of the children of Serreno nobles. The best there could be. That would be if he could look away from her for long enough. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. She instilled fear,adoration and desire in him. A desire Haaron didn`t even realize existed. He wandered deeper into the battle hall. He didn`t have to kill anyone who didn`t attack him,even Master told him that. He was too small and too unseemly to draw much attention. Haaron was a boy of mixed descent,with the white skin of rattataki and the black hair of humans. His eyes were a bright blue,his body thin,slender and frail. Haaron was under a meter and fifty centimeters tall. And not very good with swinging a weapon around skillfully. That was why he had chosen the longaxe as a personal weapon. It was easy to use and he could easily reach his equally unskilled opponents before they reached him. As he had done with the nine year old boy. He shuddered in fear from the sound his friend made when the piece of cortosium struck into his skull. It sounded like the yelp a baby animal made before somebody did something very bad to it. Loud,shrill and short. There were many more to kill before Haaron could actually deserve Talon`s warm embrace. It would be all the warmer,with him actually having killed many to receive it. He had been told by many an elder,that the unwilling,compassionate ones made the best warriors. Haaron could only hope it was indeed it was he`d be the greatest warrior to crawl out of his homeworld since Assajj Ventress. And all knew how fearsome she was. A scream,made him turn around. A greatsword made Haaron duck. He tried to skewer his enemy in the belly. And he did. The longaxe got stuck as the older boy screamed curses and cried for mercy. Haaron was on the verge of crying too,but he would not. He unjammed the longaxe from the fifteen year old`s stomach. Then he kicked his opponent over. The older boy had bullied him before. He called Haaron weak,stole his food and beat him. All Haaron did was just avoid him,or stick close to his friends. Now he saw an opportunity. He was not a vengeful or cruel person,but he needed to steel himself for what was to come. Haaron looked upon his opponent with reluctance. The sight of intestines made him gag. He regurgitated his meager breakfast into the open wound. His opponent screamed bloody murder. The eleven year old boy started to cry. But he had to kill his enemies if he wanted to be Sith. And so he did with this one. He lifted his longaxe up,in order to strike his opponent in the throat with the spike on the end of the handle,opposite of the blade. The weapon weighed and Haaron struggled to align it. He finally managed a rough aim. Then he struck. And he heard a violent scream instead of gurgling. Then more pleading,through tears. He looked down on his handiwork. He had struck his target`s left eye out. All Haaron did to fix this was to make a crying wail and push down very hard. He heard a crack. The sight his actions wove made him retch again. This time he only managed a bit of stomach acid. .He had tears in his eyes and all over his cheeks. All of this hurt. Even revenge felt wrong. The sight of sundered bodies made him sick. All of this made him sick. All but the knowledge and gentle warmth his Master provided. And he would fight for that. That was the way of the rattataki people. Fight. Each one in his own way. And he would kill as much as he had,in order to get the comfortable home and knowledge he so desired. Haaron continued wandering. He did so for very long,people killing eachother for many things around him. No one even saw him. He was crying through all of this. He wanted for it to end. He knew no gods,but if he did he`d pray to one of them to send a skilled warrior to end him. The god answered. A girl from his village descended upon Haaron. She was full human and she was wielding a light curved blade. All knew her to be a fierce warrior. One with existent training. Haaron was outpaced almost momentarily,but he still had range on her. He kept the girl away with thrusts and wretched screaming. One thrust missed her head and left him open. He screamed again. That did not stop her from managing multiple shallow(by Sith standards) slashes across Haaron`s emasciated frame. She did not realize she left herself open too. He caught her across the head with the longaxe`s handle. She stumbled. Haaron followed up with a screaming kick. She fell back. Then the boy struck with the blade of his longaxe. As a secondary effect of that the longaxe`s blade broke didn`t puke that was just because he had nothing left in him to barf out. The blow tore his opponent`s lithe,muscled frame in half,from the breastbone to outside the skull. The sight before him was incredibly grisly. His wounds were getting the better of him,he now realized. He propped himself up on the longaxe`s handle,but he was trembling from weakness and pain. As he tried to take a step forward and try to figure out how to use his broken weapon again,he fell. He struggled to get up,but he couldn`t. He struggled more. All he managed to do was exhaust himself. He closed his eyes,wishing for a quick death.

Haaron opened his eyes albeit slowly. He felt a soft,smooth,warm surface beneath his head. He gazed upward. What he saw made him pull out a slight smile.

,,Master. Am I yours now?,,-he asked full of hopes,happy to be laying in lady Talon`s lap

,,No. ,,-was the startling answer

Haaron tried to object,but Talon draped her hand over his face,placing a finger on his lips gingerly.

,,No one is apprenticed,Haaron. We looked in the wrong place at the wrongest of times. It is not your fault. ,,-she said in her calm,deep enchanting voice

,,Where will I go now? ,,-Haaron was almost in tears

,,To be one with The Force,my child. ,,-Talon gently cooed

Haaron started to weep silently.

,,Let The Force be with you,young one. ,,-Talon kissed him on the forehead,ever so gently,as she removed her hand from Haaron`s face and reached to the side. Haaron kept weeping as the Sith Lady plunged the beautiful knife into his throat and pulled apart his windpipe.


	2. Abduction

It was 2012 A.D December the 21-st. It was said earlier that the world would end on that date. I have always thought that the predictions about the end of the world were bullshit and I didn`t expect anything to happen. So I just read from ,,The Book Of Sith,, before falling asleep expecting to wake up late on Saturday and prepare for Christmas.

I had a nightmare in which I was in my bed,paralyzed,but conscious looking at the window. It then lit up with a white light and opened then a retractable staircase went through it and a hooded figure came down it and picked me up then took me up the staircase into the light.

Then I woke up and stood up on the bed. I didn`t see anything familiar around me. The room was well lit and the bed was different.

,,Where the fuck am I?,,-I asked myself.

I thought around a little about where I could possibly be.I flipped through my memory the places that looked like that.I guessed I was in a hotel room, it looked pretty much like one from a very expensive had red bedsheets and on the floor next to my bed there was a small round table with carved the carvings were pretty the tablecloth was red and there was a weird little statue on the was also a huge window wich looked to a black sky with lots of stars.I realized that I could probably look out of the window and try to recognize the city outside.I got out of the bed and went to the it I saw what was probably space.

Then I realized where I was.I was abducted by aliens which if I had luck were from the Star Wars universe and were not going to kill me and sell my organs on the galactic black market.I looked around the room and I saw an intercom device on the wall.A voice came through it:

,,You are about to enter a fighting winner will get an losers will ready!,,-the voice probably belonged to a young ,as I guessed a Sith lady.

The door opened and two tall hooded figures came through of them said:

,,Come with us to get dressed and armed for the fight.,,

Then I walked after them quickly.I was pretty excited.

,,Could I be informed of the other contestants` indentity?,,-I asked politely.

,,Probably your schoolmates.,,-answered one of my tall hooded companions.

,,Mmm... Could I ask why?,,-I was surprised.

,,They all have some kind of potential in the Dark Side of The and we`re already at the armory.,,-said one of the figures-,,I wish you luck…,,

The armory was a large room full of all kind of bladed in the style of the Sith ,mostly black and with different carvings on their was all full of my classmates they were all looking nervous and some of them were training with weapons.

,,If it isn`t Steve the Bhastardh,,-said a familiar voice behind was one of my tormentors at school.-,,I`m gonna break your legs,kill you and get the girl.,, -he said.

,,What girl you catfucker?,,-I asked him

,,The organizer of the tournament… Duuh.,, - he told me.

,,I am not the organizer.,,-informed us the female voice I heard on the intercom.-,,Such contests always were a tradition among the order is pretty traditional and should go away I just want to talk to Steven.,,

Then my schoolmate went away and out of the shadows stepped a scantily clad female twi`lek.

For the ones of you who don`t know what a twi`lek `s a mammalian species originating from the desert planet of `s not much different from a human except that it`s skin may be colored in nearly every color possible also it has absolutely no hair except from the eyelashes they also possess something known as lekku on their `s an extension of their brain put in a long tail-like structure.

Her skin was red with different motives tattooed on I said earlier she was really scantily clad with what basically was a metal bikini if it was supposed to be armor it didn`t do much since you could just slash her waist or anywhere I guessed that it was supposed to ditract the enemy from fighting,because her breasts were really big and her figure was thin without being grossly I was still staring at her boobs she told me:

,,Could you please look me in the eyes.,,

,,Mmm… Oook…,,-I said fairly distracted.

,,By the way my name is Darth Talon and you are my candidate for The Apprenticing Thingy,,-she informed me.

,,The Apprenticing Thingy? I thought your names would be more ummm… traditional,,-I said,still distracted by her rack.

,,Well ,,Apprenticing tournament,, is already used by the Jedi so we used that term to call that thing,,

,,I think the dathomiri Nightsisters have a similar tradition to pick the best warriors from the Nightbrothers to serve them.,,-I told Darth Talon.

,,Yes,but that was not the theme of our conversation. Since I said that you were my candidate for The Apprenticing Thingy you must know that you are force-sensitive and you have some kind of potential in The Dark Side Of The Force you also want revenge over most of the people around you we have picked your class to fight to the death until there is four people left than they will fight until one of them disarms everybody, he will be the only one of the future apprentices to choose his Sith name. ,,-the twi`lek replied

,,So what weapons will we be given to fight to the death with? ,,

,,Weapons of your choice like shock pikes,pikes,axes,swords,halberds and many,many more. ,,-Talon replied.

,,Any firearms or laserguns perchance? ,,

,,No! They are forbidden for they are not the weapons of a warrior,but of a coward,criminal and thief! ,,-the Sith Lady said harshly,her voice unexpectedly raising,,

,,So what weapons CAN I pick? ,,-I asked her

,,Whatever you choose. For now I say goodbye to you as you must train for The Apprenticing Thingy.,,-she said now departing.


	3. Preparation

I went deeper into the enormous training hall in order to pick a weapon and get familiar with it. There were lots of different weapons on the walls like swords,halberds,axes,pikes,spears and some really weird ones which I really can`t describe. I really wondered which one to pick,and which one would fit me the best. I saw a beautifully made curved sword which I took off the wall and swung around. It wasn`t too heavy so I could swing it around with ease and decapitate and then disembowel the really realistic training dummy next to me .Another training dummy then came out of the floor for me to attack,but this time it was armed with a sword itself so I had to dogde its strikes and slash its arms off first before finishing it with a disemboweling blow to the abdominal area.

,,I see you are having fun pussy. ,,-said a nastily familiar voice behind me-,,time to ruin it for you. ,,

,,Go away you foul bastard or I will slice your dick off and then feed it to you! ,,-I replied aggressively.

,,Time to show you who`s the boss,bitch! ,,- the jerk said as he swung his sword at me. I quickly dodged the blow and attacked him violently he managed to parry my attack and lunged towards me. I sliced his legs while he was delivering a heavy blow.

,,You little motherfucker! ,,-he said,surprised.

,,What you`re surprised I can use a weapon better than I use my fists? ,,- I said mocking him.

,,I`m gonna kill you! ,,-he shouted and ran towards me swinging his sword.

I quickly dodged his attack and delivered a quick,vicious blow to his shoulder. Blood sprouted from the wound gushing all over the floor .He kneeled down holding his wounded shoulder.

,,I was thinking of leaving you alive in the tournament,so you can see my superiority.I will instead kill you!Prepare to get gangraped at the tournament motherfucker!,,-my enemy said, his voice trembling with pain.

,,Apologise to him. Now!,,-said a person who also was one of my tormentors at school as he came towards me.

,,Why?He deserves what I did to him!-I answered,ready to make the other asshole pay too.

,,Hey guys come here!,,-he shouted.A bunch of other popular kids came out of the shadows,every single one swinging a sword.I quickly kicked my wounded foe in the head and then ran away into the depths of the room.

I was filled with hate from the encounter. I decided that if I murder anybody in the competition it was these two fuckfaces. They just deserved to suffer. I also wondered if they will give me some kind of punishment for wounding one of the competitors before the actual Apprentice Thingy. Maybe I could ask Darth Talon about that. IF I could find her. As much as I could guess she was on a misson or something,probably away from the planet that the Apprentice Thingy was on,but still the tournament could be held on a spaceship so I couldn`t possibly find her anyways.

I decided that I could actually do some training,so I pulled my sword out and started to look for a person to do some sparring with. Most people wouldn`t mind doing a training fight with me since we could both analyze eachother`s fighting tactics and get a better chance of defeating eachother. I decided to try with a not very popular person from the other grade. I quickly found him training against an enormous onslaught of dummies, wielding an axe.

,,Hey wanna do some sparring? Huh? ,,-I asked him

,,Meh,why not. ,,-he replied

He proceed to charge me swinging his axe above his head,I managed to block it,but his blow made me stagger and left an opening for him to deliver a light blow across my chest. I fled to a safe distance while he was preparing for another blow I then charged at him managing to surprise him and slash his leg and then kick him back,making him fall on his back leaving yet another opening for me. I tried to use it by delivering an overhead blow to make him surrender,but my enemy managed to block it and throw me back with I assumed was The Force. I was surprised that he was already using The Force.

,,Stop! Wait! ,,-I shouted while he was preparing to strike me with his axe

,,What do you mean by this? ,,-he said as he stopped attacking me

,,I mean,how do you use The Force already ?That`s fucking impossible! ,,-I said nearly shouting

,,Well I don`t know… Maybe I`m just really awesome ! ,,-he answered pretty surprised but trying to hide it.

,,I`m not sparring with a person who can use the Force! ,,-I answered in order to get away from him.

When I said that I started to run,run as far away from him as possible. I ran really quickly because I already started to enjoy running. Then all of a sudden the asshole from before came in front of me,I litteraly hit him,because I couldn`t stop.

,,What THE FUCK do you think you`re doing you cocksucker!? ,,-he said as he punched me in the gut and threw me off him

I got up.

,,You die NOW! ,,-I shouted,because I didn`t think of saying anything to excuse my actions,I have had it with surpressing my inner hate and deviance. I ran at him,my sword lifted and ready for attack. I swinged it at him. I was surprised he blocked,so I kicked him while he was wondering what the fuck was happening. I managed to hit him in the balls. He started to step back holding his crotch.

,,Hey guys Steven attacked me for no reason,also he kicked me in the balls! -the bastard said loudly as he started to recover. I proceeded to charge at him ready to cut his fucking head off. A silouhette slipped out of the shadows and stood between me and my enemy(I wonder how the training hall had so many shadows?) anyways the person who stood between me and my victim parried my overhead blow and landed a quick slice across my stomach,it really fucking hurt. Luckily my enemy only manged to cut the skin,but not the muscle,so he didn`t manage to disembowel me,though it still fucking hurt like shit(I don`t really know why people use ,,hurt like shit,, do they mean ,,like shit is being rubbed into my wound,,because that would really fucking hurt. )anyways I stepped back and moved my sword into attack position and I charged at the bastard fiercely and before he could understand what was was happening I sliced the fingers of his sword hand up and kicked him in the stomach with such strength that he flew through the room and landed on the floor about 10 meters away from me.

,,DIE! ,,-I just shouted as another of my tormentors attacked,I didn`t care that he was about one head taller than me and he was very fucking ripped,usually he could beat up every single person in our class to death,but not now. I was too filled with the Dark Side to care at all and so I charged at him. He was carrying a large,heavy yet sharp looking swung it at me but I managed to block the overhead blow he tried to deliver,still I didn`t manage to parry it but just stop it from cutting my head in half. I started to push up and would have probably managed to counterattack when I felt a blade go through the side of my chest just like an enormous needle. The blade then went out and I fell to the floor I saw a bunch of my tormenters at school look at me from above while I was lying on the floor I saw one of them take out a sharp sword and prepare to disembowel me I felt helpless,my sword was out of my hand and I was too weak and tired to do anything. I thought that,maybe just maybe I shouldn`t have attacked so many people at once I also thought that I was not worthy of Talon`s attention and not worthy to be a Sith at all. Then all of a sudden I saw one of my tormentors collapse and then another to start squirming on the floor engulfed in lightning,an authorative female voice then said-

,,You shall all be punished later on,now get OFF him! ,,-as much as I could guess in this in this much withered state that that was Talon saving my ass. Inside myself I rejoiced. I tried to get up but my chest hurt even more so I collapsed on the floor. I thought that Force Lightning was an awesome power and that I had to learn it. I then saw a hooded figure which I guessed was Talon kneel over me and then take off the hood of her/his cloak. It really was Talon that saved my ass,she then picked me up which was pretty weird considering that she wasn`t much taller than me. Then it all faded to black…


	4. Conversation

I woke up in a different room although the bed was similar to the one that I woke up on earlier. Talon was also in the room sitting on a couch in front of surpisingly, a TV holding a Gamecube controller(surprisingly again) and looking at it curiosly. I was really wondering what the fuck was happening when Talon got off the couch putting the controller back on the console which was next to TV on a weird table which was(just like the one in the room I woke up in first) with carved legs only larger so it could hold both the TV and the console. Talon came next to my bed.

,,Get up already you`ve been unconscious for six hours ,,-she said -,, what are you waiting for? You`re not bandaged,because I used the force to heal you. ,,-I tried to get up and oddly enough I succeeded to get out of bed walk to the couch sit on it and ask-

,,What`s happening here Talon? Why is there an aged gaming console and an aged TV in the distant future on a spaceship that belongs to another culture that has never thought of creating any of this and if they did they have done that a very long time ago. Just what is this madness?-Talon came to the couch and sat by my side-

,,Firstly ,,-Talon answered me-, ,you should call me Master when speaking to me,that is very important don`t forget it please. And secondly we scanned your mind and saw your interests I personally then decided to get you these things just in case you made it through the Apprenticing Thingy alive so you could have a link to the past ,,-I cackled -,, so you don`t forget where you came from and who you were. We actually took the ,,Game Boy Advance,, that you own-look at it and you`ll probably recognize the little details by which you remember that it`s yours also I personally got a lot of games we found you`d like to have,I also recoverd lots of books written in your odd alphabet and some other devices you needed to remember your past so enjoy them while you can. And also,the needed power adapter for that little blue clamshell-like electronic thingy which you need for it to still work ,another one of them(with a power adaptor) and the primitive cable you need to link those things up, just in case. ,,-I was amazed that she actually went such a great length for my amusement and that just in case I survived.

,,Thank you master that is amazing,but shouldn`t I be training for the Apprenticing Thingy instead of playing video games? ,,-I asked still extremely amazed.

,,No. We`ll leave you to figure things out by yourself. The training is just one day for you to get used to holding a weapon and to refresh your hate for one another. Tomorrow we`ll let you fight to the death until just four of you stand,then you will fight until just one is still holding his or her weapon the victor will be allowed to pick his or her new Sith name if you aren`t the last armed person I will pick your Sith name. So that`s all you need to know about it you can now enjoy the remnant of your life as Steven Goldsmith,for tomorrow you will be reborn(at least I strongly hope) as one of us. ,,-She finished her epic speech-,,Now I have to go to an actual mission and leave you with your favourite things. ,,-Talon finished and then got off the couch and went out through the door. ,,-I proceeded to turn on the Gamecube and start playing some Pokemon Colloseum on it. The game was pretty fun and I was just killing an opponent`s Raichu with the Sceptile I chose(a pretty hard to do thing since grass is not particularly strong against electricity)when the door opened. My opponent(or rival since I was in mood for pokemon jokes) walked in-

,,So Steven what are you doing here,enjoying Darth Talon`s gifts I see,you`re such a pussy you can`t fight four people at once and you have to be saved by your hot suck and I think that you…-he said until I interrupted him-

,,Who the FUCK let you into my master`s room?!Get OUT or I`ll just bite your fucking face off and feed it to you!Leave me alone!,,-I psychotically roared at him.

His body turned into static and then disappeared. I was still looking at the door which has now closed behind my enemy who has mysteriously vanished. I then looked down and saw a weird round object lying on the floor with wires running out of it and into the wall. I was amazed what the fuck was going on and I was in no mood for forcing imaginary animals to fight to the death with elemental based attacks so I walked to the wardrobe which was in the wall. I then pressed the touch screen thingy which opened it picked some badass clothes(mostly black shit with red motives which I guessed were some Sith signs,but I wasn`t sure) put them on(oh yes I also did all the things I just described so far in my pajamas) put my GBA into my pocket with Legend of Zelda:The Minish Cap in it,opened the door and walked out into the corridor. The corridor had a lot of doors along it on both sides and no end could be seen to it in both directions so I just picked one of them randomly and started walking in that direction. I walked and I walked wondering where was this place and how big was it since I wasn`t so sure it was a spaceship,because it probably couldn`t be that big and it was possible that Talon coluld have took me out of the spaceship on which the training hall was after I fainted and then carried me to a room on a planet on which the spaceship has landed and on which the Apprenticing Thingy would take place. While I was thinking about those things I saw an end to the corridor. It was a giant gate with a touchscreen thingy just like the one on every single door I have opened in this place conveniently placed so everybody could press it. I did touch it and the doors slid open revealing a large circular hall with a fountain kinda shaped like a marker from the Dead Space games. As I walked in I wondered if everybody would turn into a necromorph and start attacking me,but that didn`t happen. The people in there were either walking into some other gates on different sides of the hall or sitting down on some benches to talk. I walked into the hall looking around me for any familiar faces and I found some,but none of them were friendly so I just decided that I`ve just managed to waste forty minutes of my time walking through the insanely long corridor,sat on one of the benches,flipped the console open,turned it on and started to play through the game.

About an hour later just when I have just managed to beat the first dungeon(I suck at Zelda games) something hit me on the head so hard I fell off the bench and trapped the Gba under my body. I stood up and looked at the console. The game has managed to glitch out from mild cartridge tilting and since I hadn`t saved from the beginning of the game I was exceptionally pissed off. I proceeded to turn around and stare at the small group of enemies from school which have managed to bring the swords they had in the training hall outside of it and basically tried to look as intimidating as possible. I was unarmed(not counting the GBA which was about as deadly as a really old Nokia phone like a Nokia 2110) and they outnumbered me four to one so I was pretty screwed. I thought about using the Game Boy as a weapon,although if those bastards managed to actually break it I was going to just proceed to chew their faces off like a rabid tasmanian devil.

,,Do you know how much it hurts to get electrocuted? Huh?Do you think you can just get SAVED from judgement. Oh wait you can`t. That means we`ll just cut you up here and now. -The main asshole whose name was Alan said.

,,Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait. What THE FUCK do you all think you`re doing? How is it even allowed for you to walk around with weapons anyways. Leave me alone you fucking prick. Stop it. Tomorrow we`ll settle this once and for all. One of us shall die and the other will emerge victorious,bathed in the blood of his fallen opponent and reborn as a Sith. But that shall be decided tomorrow,now would you kindly leave me alone so I can enjoy nice aged games and watch and download movies from the internet?! Just leave me alone or as I said earlier I will peel the skin off your face with my teeth!(actually I had never said this earlier,but whatever,it`s not like they listened to me anyways) Fuck off! ,,-my answer was simple and understandable but that didn`t do any good.

,,Do you really think you can just stop me and my friends from cutting you up to pieces with an inspiring speech? You die NOW! ,,-Alan and his pack reared up their blades and started walking towards me.

,,The thing I just did WASN`T an inspirational speech. Just leave me the fuck alone you dumb bastards. Your pranks aren't funny. You`re not badass. I can kill you with a fucking Gamecube game disk! ,,-I hissed loudly as I strategically backed off. I was looking around for a usable weapon. A loose metal element would do,since my Dark Rage was returning and I felt that I could throw a stone so hard that the head of the person I hit with it exploded. As much as I made jokes to myself about how my GBA would be a good weapon because of its durability it really wasn't a good weapon considering me not really wanting to throw it,because it was of too much value for me so I wouldn't just throw a gaming console at somebody no matter what.

,,Really just what the kriff IS your problem with this guy? ,,-said one of the many Sith apprentices that were standing nearby as she took her lightsaber was a twi`lek(again) and had a purple skin tone opposing to Talon's reddish one. She along with a few other older Sith-in-training,all of them with their sabers ignited bulled over to my little confrontation. I was really thinking about punching one of them in the gut,taking his/her weapon and creating some devious mayhem with it. But my Madness Combat-themed thoughts were stopped in their tracks by the group of older Sith-

,,Who are you?All of you?We really aren`t too sure in the first place since you don`t really look like apprentices and you don`t have lightsabers. So who are you?-asked the hot twi`lek chick as the leader of the group-

,,And who are you? The fucking border police? ,,-I answered,because I was in a really bad mood-,,Seriosly my day blew more balls than a popular hooker does in a few hours. Firstly I managed to get kidnapped by you just before Christmas,but that could be called a really happy thing since I really wanted to be a part of the Sith order in the first place. Anyways I managed to get slashed across the stomach and stabbed through the fucking ribcage in one goddamn day. I got pranked and then assaulted by these assholes here. And now you`re asking me who are we and what are we doing here. Really I just want to fucking rest up for the Apprenticing Thingy with the stuff my would-be-master brought back from my homeworld for me just befuckingcause. ,,-I finished my rant

,,Oh you`re just the kids for the Apprenticing Thingy. I thought you could be jedi spies and got worried. And you`re right you all should be resting up for the tournament tomorrow. So what`s your name and who is supposed to be your master? ,,-the hot twi`lek chick asked me,strangely not getting the obvious threat and hostility in my voice which were so obvious they could be sensed by an Engineered Food Creature

,,My name`s Steven Goldsmith and my would-be-master is Darth Talon. And also how is any of this irrelevant to the current situation? ,,-I asked already pretty confused and tired.

,,OK so it`s Talon…I`ll take you to your room. Also my name`s Kariya. Just letting you know. ,,-she said as she started walking towards one of the large indentical gates at both sides of the hall.I followed her,I looked back at my adversaries and saw each one of them being taken away by other older apprentices.

,,So is my room that way? ,,-I asked her

,,Yes.,,-Kariya replied laconically. I decided to not bother her for walked for a pretty long time I really thought that the distance between my room and the hall was even longer than before,but I probably decided this out of sheer boredom.

,,How is it possible for this hallway to be so long? ,,-I bothered Kariya again.

,,Well the,,Raptorial,, _is_ about three kilometers long and this hallway basically runs through the whole ship so it`s actually quite possible for this corridor to be that long. Also your room is around the beginning of the hallway,so you really don`t have anything to whine about. For example my room is at the other end of the ship so I have to take the tram on the upper level. ,,-she answered this time very descriptively.

,,But doesn`t the One Sith Order reside on Korriban? ,,-I was pretty shocked to discover that I was still on a spaceship.

,,No it doesn` the death of Darth Krayt we`ve been in exile. We built the ,,Raptorial,, and used it as temple and academy. I personally think it`s actually quite simple compared to the temple we had on Korriban. ,,-Kariya proceeded to inform me- Oh there`s your door. Also I hope you manage to survive the Aprentice Thingy. -said Kariya as she pressed the touchscreen thingy on the opened and I then waved to me and started going back as the door closed behind her. I took off my clothes,left the GBA on the table close to the Gamecube.I put on my pajamas from earlier and then got into bed. I proceeded to go to sleep almost immediately.


End file.
